Too Many Words, Too Little Time
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Perhaps, they simply need some sleep. SH1 x SH2 x SH3 x Room x Homecoming crossover, sorta...whoa .


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and it's depressing.

**A/N: **I'm not on crack.

Oneshot, kinda songfic, the song is _I Need Some Sleep_ by _Eels._

5 minds in 1. Fonts: _Harry_, _**James**_, **Heather/Cheryl**, Henry, Alex, /song lyrics/.

Please, R&R :)

* * *

_Why have I obeyed your wish, Cheryl? Why have I taken you to this place? Why nothing has stopped me from packing our things, sitting at the car and driving here? Now, when I know it hasn't been a coincidence...will I be able to return you back?_

/I need some sleep/

**_Mary, why have you gone? Why did it happen to you? To us? Sometimes I really believe that some power...something beyond this world...wanted to punish us - for our happiness. No people in this world should be SO happy.._**

/It can't go on like this/

**I shouldn't have gone to the shopping centre, Dad, I know it. People usually call it coincidence...And I'm sure we both haven't believed in the coincidences, have we? I mean..after what this town did to us.**

/I tried counting sheep/

It's hilarious somehow. After I have gone through my personal hell… only then my eyes eventually opened. They opened and forced me to look at my previous life and life I still have to live. It's as if they are asking me "So, has anything changed, Henry? Have you made any conclusions?" Yes, I've made the huge conclusions. The only thing is that… Eileen was the price I had to pay.

/But there's one I always miss/

Josh, now I understand how different we were. Even though I was older, I was much, MUCH stupider than you. For your twelve years you were...wise, I guess? At least, you were feeling something I should have felt too, but I didn't. You knew we should have stopped, I shouldn't have taken you to the lake. Why haven't you stopped me?.. Sorry. After all, it was ME who was your older bro, and it was ME who knew what the RIGHT things were to do.

/Everyone says I'm getting down too low/

**Alessa, your memories are still alive in me, and they are too painful. Please, can you weaken them?**

/Everyone says you just gotta let it go/

My parents' blood is on my jacket. I hope I've helped you to ease the pain, Mom.

/You just gotta let it go/

_I'm not going anywhere, Cybil. I can't leave.I'm staying with my daughter. She's not gone...Cheryl, you're still here, aren't you?.. Cheryl...I DON'T CARE...This baby in my hands...Who is she?... I DON'T CARE..._

/You just gotta let it go/

I remember him staring somewhere - somewhere, where I couldn't look, noone could, somewhere where his MOTHER was - before I made the last shot.

/I need some sleep/

**_Laura...Do you realize that it's up to ME what your life is going to be like? That till today we have been the strangers for each other? Do you realize we have hated each other? Do you still hate me? Then I'm worth it...but it doesn't mean I'll leave you._**

/Time to put the old horse down/

You have seen deeper than the others. You've managed to see more than a pitiful creature I was. And I didn't save you.

/I'm in too deep/

**Don't worry, your little girl is protected against everything. Well...she can't protect herself from...herself. But she is strong, she will overcome her own enemies. Because you've made her such strong.**

/And the wheels keep spinning 'round/

**_I often wake up in the morning with my head being dizzy. It's like my body tries to assure me that it has been a simple dream. But dreams never stay in the human's mind for such a long time. Then I expect for you to enter the room and to smile to me. And then I return to the reality._**

/Everyone says I'm getting' down too low/

I know that only with Elle's help I'm still able to struggle. It's a hard one - not to begin hating myself. If I had started to hate myself, I would have gone insane or committed suicide, I don't know. But when Elle touches my hand, I know the fight isn't over.

/Everyone says you just gotta let it go/

_Sometimes I even believe I love you. You're not her, you're different. And you're so alike at the same time. Your tiny hands and your smile. I know that if I manage to grow you up, Heather...I will surely recognize Cheryl in you._

/You just gotta let it go/  
/You just gotta let it go/

Eileen...

**Dad...**

**_Mary..._**

Josh...

_Cheryl..._

F O R G I V E M E.

* * *

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

Somewhere up the dark streets of the dark town the Executioner is walking.


End file.
